


my lover, she's a cruel lover but she loves me.

by theangryblob



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Crying, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, aight... dirty tags, in a sexy way!, just some absolteuyly sappy shit, mika said i wanna see that bitch cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: Suguru looks so pretty when he cries. Mika can never get enough of it.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	my lover, she's a cruel lover but she loves me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthlesszoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthlesszoya/gifts).



“ _ Mika _ ,” he’s scrambling, pulling the sheets loose as he squirms under her, legs shivering and covered in sweat as they tighten around her, “Mika, c’mon I can’t—not again—I  _ can’t _ .”

She digs the nails of her left hand ( _ just _ her left, she’s not mean) into the inside of his thigh, grins when he lets out a sob and arches off the bed, his legs squeezing her so tight she might break. He’s so  _ strong _ , taller and broader; iron muscles reduced to putty under her tiny hands. 

“Yeah, you can,” she keeps her voice light, coos as she crooks her fingers inside of him, pushing relentlessly against his prostate, “one more for me babe, c’mon we’ve done this before. Don’t you want me to fuck you? I wanna fuck you. Been thinking about it all day, don’t tell me you’re gonna give up now.”

Suguru  _ sobs _ , throat hoarse, flushed from his ears to his thighs, cock half-hard and leaking pitifully against his stomach. He’s come thrice already and he’s beyond teetering the line between pain and pleasure—it  _ hurts _ , Mika knows it does because he’s been crying since his second orgasm, gasping with every tug of her slender hands on his cock.

He’s so pretty when he cries, eyelashes wet and shining, cheeks ruddy and lips swollen, still open, still begging for her to kiss him, still wanting even when she’s trying to break him. 

“ _ Mika– _ ” his voice trails into a falsetto, large hand fisting his cock to get it to stand again, his whole body jerking with every twist. 

“Oh, you’re so good, you look so good. Suguru, you’re so hot, shit,” she pulls her fingers out of him, wipes the excess lube on his thigh before she crawls over him. Her wrist is aching, white hot and numb, and she’s sure that if they keep it up like this she’ll be able to slap volleyballs as hard as he does. Better even. 

“C’mere, you’re so good for me, baby.”

Suguru whines, tips his head up, “yeah,  _ yes _ , kiss me, please  _ kissmekissmekissm _ -” 

Mika doesn’t have a shred of patience left in her, lies atop him and kisses the whimpers right from his lip, grips his jaw in her hand. He leans in, fists a hand in her hair, eager even now, desperate for it, licking against her teeth like he’ll find reprieve in her mouth.

“Suguru,” she moans, pulls away and peppers his mouth and jaw with kisses, reverent. How easy he comes undone for her, so obedient, so lovely. “Suguru, you’re so good, fuck,” she shimmies back and lifts up her hips, slides the head of his cock between her folds, wet for ages and aching for it, “fuck,  _ fuck _ , you’re so good. Love you, love you so much.”

When she sinks down, he sobs, head tilting back, eyes fluttering shut. Whispers her name like he’s praying, throat bared for her, submission like it’s benediction, like there’s salvation in the tight squeeze of her cunt around him. His cum makes it so dirty, so slick with her own wetness, and Mika whines, works her hips. She’s been waiting for so long, feels like ages, and she’s desperate to cum, voice breaking when he presses his thumb to her clit. 

Her thighs give out and she whines, rocks back and forth till she presses her hands against his abs and he heaves, turns them over and presses her into the mattress, body over like a blanket, weighing her down while he fucks her, vigor renewed with the intent to make her cum. Sweat drips from his brow to his chin, mixes with the tears that streak down his cheeks. “Mika,” he thrusts, drives her legs to wrap around his hips with just the force of it, “Mika, Mika,  _ Mika _ , I love you, I love you so much, fuck _ , fuck fuck _ .” 

He kisses her and she curls her fists into his hair. His teeth close around her lip, threatening to break the skin and she shudders, moaning when he twists his hips just  _ right _ , orgasm sweeping through her like a wave. 

Suguru keeps at it, fucks her through another one even when she tightens around him like a vice. She always forgets how tall he is—how tiny she is—till she’s under him, in his grip like a ragdoll. And he’s  _ still _ at her mercy, whining into her mouth, hands tight around her like he can’t bear to let her go. His thrusts grow erratic, another sob tearing its way out of his throat when he cums dry, grinding into her hips because he can never get close enough. 

Just his breath against her ear, loud enough to drown out her pounding heart. She’s dizzy, world spinning even though she’s lying perfectly still, held down by the weight of him on top of her. 

Her thighs hurt, cunt aching but she keeps her legs around him, arms draped over his shoulders, fingers playing with the short hairs at his nape. Suguru pants, body heaving with every breath. 

She turns his head, hand gentle in his scalp, soothing him with a kiss. “You did so good, baby.”

He breathes in, eyes shut, and she murmurs her praises, lavishes him with it. Kisses the tears from the corners of his eyes. “So good for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like some good p in v porn to revive my weeb acc. thanks to claire for nothing (inspiring this)


End file.
